Love is our resistance
by Kemael
Summary: Une fuite éperdue, des retrouvailles tant attendues. Zack ne méritait pas pareille fin, mais on ne peut malheureusement pas changer le destin.


_**Note de l'auteur : **_Bonjour tout le monde !**  
**

Voici un nouvel OS un peu particulier puisqu'il m'a été inspiré par l'écoute répétée d'une chanson de Muse ! Encore une fois, je n'oublie pas ma fic longue pour autant, mais il y a quelques fois des fics qui ne savent pas attendre patiemment leur tour et veulent à tout prix passer en premier ^^"

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir ! En plus, ça rend Zack heureux de se sentir aimé ;)

_**Résumé :** _Une fuite éperdue, des retrouvailles tant attendues. Zack ne méritait pas pareille fin, mais on ne peut malheureusement pas changer le destin.

_**Rating** _: M

_**Pairing :**_ Zack X Reno

_**Disclaimer : **_Final Fantasy appartient à Square Enix. La chanson ''Resistance'' est du groupe Muse

* * *

_**Love is our resistance**_

Is your secret safe tonight?  
And are we out of sight?  
Or will our world come tumbling down?

_Notre secret est-il en sécurité ce soir ?_  
_Et sommes-nous hors de portée ?_  
_Ou bien notre monde va t-il dégringoler ?_

_-:-:-:-:-_

La fuite. Éperdue. Infinie.

Adossé mollement à un mur de pierres suintant d'humidité, Zack tenta de compter les jours qui avaient pu s'écouler depuis qu'il avait repris connaissance dans ce laboratoire de la Shinra … mais en vain. L'alternance des jours et des nuits aurait pourtant dû être un moyen largement suffisant pour répondre à cette interrogation, mais le brun avait bel et bien perdu le cours du temps. La fatigue - nerveuse et physique - se disputait à la tension et à l'incompréhension. Se disputait à cette impression d'avoir d'ores et déjà été sacrifié et condamné à mort.

Sans avoir accompli ses rêves. Sans être devenu un héros. Se souviendrait-on de lui dans un an ? Deux ans ? Ne serait-ce que la semaine prochaine ? Ou alors serait-il radié des mémoires humaines et informatiques aussi sûrement qu'une informations négligeable et négligée ? Allait-il juste … disparaître ? Cette simple question était éminemment angoissante tandis que l'obscurité de la masure qu'ils squattaient depuis la fin d'après-midi semblait vouloir l'étouffer. Sans compter cette odeur douceâtre et écœurante de moisi qui agressait son odorat. Bel endroit pour dormir que cette ruine dont le toit ne tenait plus que par un miracle sur trois malheureux pans de mur partiellement effondrés. Bel endroit pour mourir que ce monde qui s'était servi de lui jusqu'à jouer de son corps. Autant dire que le retour sur terre était douloureux. Intolérable. Pitoyablement pathétique … .

Cloud émit un gémissement rauque dans son sommeil semi-comateux, et le SOLDAT se releva alors jusqu'à s'approcher de lui, s'assurant que son ami ne risquait rien à plus ou moins court terme. Empoisonnement à la Mako. Le blondinet était décidément dans un bel état. Merci la Shinra. Pour un peu, Zack en aurait pleuré de rage. Il en aurait pleuré si seulement cela avait pu les aider.

« Zack ? »

Une voix. Connue. Attendue. Redoutée également.

Et un instant plus tard, une tête rousse fit son apparition dans ce qui avait été le chambranle de la porte d'entrée dans des temps meilleurs. Une tête rousse affichant un air toujours aussi chafouin. Mais aussi terriblement blasé. Un air qu'il réprima sitôt que le brun entra dans son champ de vision.

« Sympa ta p'tite maison de vacances, tu m'invites à entrer ? »

Bravache, comme toujours. Ce ne fut toutefois que le silence qui lui répondit, additionné d'un doigt que Zack posa en travers de sa bouche afin de lui intimer le silence tandis qu'un coup d'œil vers Cloud l'assura que le blond dormait encore. Il en avait besoin s'il voulait récupérer. Mieux valait donc sortir - si tant était qu'il était réellement possible de sortir d'un tel endroit qui n'avait plus rien d'habitable - et le SOLDAT entraîna donc rapidement Reno à quelques mètres de là tout en s'assurant de ne pas être surpris par d'éventuels assaillants.

« La zone est tranquille, jm'en suis assuré en arrivant. »

Nouveau regard en direction du Turk, vaguement méfiant, puis Zack combla subitement la distance le séparant encore de son amant avant de venir capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser à la fois passionné et tremblant.

_-:-:-:-:-_

Will they find our hiding place?  
Is this our last embrace?  
Or will the walls start caving in?

_Trouveront-ils notre cachette ?__  
__Est-ce notre ultime étreinte ?__  
__Ou bien les murs commenceront-ils à s'effondrer ?_

_-:-:-:-:-_

« Ben alors Puppy, jt'ai connu plus langoureux que ça dans tes baisers. Là on dirait un gamin qu'ose pas.

- T'es venu pour quoi ? »

Le calme n'aurait finalement pas duré malgré cette boutade visant à détendre l'atmosphère chargée de stress, mais Zack ne pouvait décemment pas se permettre d'être imprudent dans une telle situation. Mais pour autant, il n'avait pas rompu leur étreinte. Son visage s'était juste légèrement reculé afin de pouvoir river son regard céruléen dans celui de son interlocuteur. Son ami. Son amant. Espérait-il encore … .

« Shhh t'inquiète pas, j'suis pas venu te jouer une crasse. J'veux juste t'aider.

- Comment ?

- En te ramenant à la Shinra sous la protection des Turks, comme ça tu … .

- Plutôt crever que retourner là-bas, Reno ! »

La réaction était brutale, virulente. Le brun s'en était brusquement reculé comme si le seul contact avec Reno était désagréable ou dangereux pour lui, et ce dernier accusa un léger étonnement qu'il ne chercha pas à dissimuler cette fois-ci. Ces quatre ans avaient vraiment dû être éprouvant pour ainsi laisser Zack aux abois. Aux abois mais pas si différent que cela au final, puisque le SOLDAT ne tarda pas à afficher une petite bouille désolée tandis qu'il se grattait déjà la nuque. Apparemment, ces quatre ans n'avaient surtout pas été suffisants pour lui faire perdre cette manie.

« Pardon … mais non, je refuse de retourner à la Shinra. Je veux bien croire que tes intentions sont bonnes … celles de Tseng aussi d'ailleurs … mais je refuse de prendre un tel risque. Revenir à la Shinra c'est le retour direct à la cuve de Mako pour Cloud et moi … voire pire. »

Son débit de paroles était un peu plus lent qu'à l'accoutumé, mais son air pataud accusait tout de même une détermination à toute épreuve. Il était désormais loin, le jeune homme immature et casse-cou que Reno avait rencontré la première fois. Quoi qu'il en fût, il était de toutes façons inutile d'en discuter plus avant. Surtout lorsque le Turks lui-même n'était pas bien loin de partager exactement le même avis.

« Ok, pas d'soucis. Mais j'peux quand même passer la nuit avec toi, non ? »

_-:-:-:-:-_

(It could be wrong, could be wrong)  
But it should've been right  
(It could be wrong, could be wrong)  
Let our hearts ignite  
(It could be wrong, could be wrong)  
Are we digging a hole?  
(It could be wrong, could be wrong)  
This is outta control

_(Ca pourrait mal tourner, ça pourrait mal tourner)_  
_Mais ça aurait dû être bon_  
_(Ca pourrait mal tourner, ça pourrait ma tourner)_  
_Laissons nos coeurs s'enflammer_  
_(Ca pourrait mal tourner, ça pourrait mal tourner)_  
_Sommes-nous en train de creuser un trou ?_  
_(Ca pourrait mal tourner, ça pourrait mal tourner)_  
_Tout ceci est incontrôlable_

(It could be wrong, could be wrong)  
It could never last  
(It could be wrong, could be wrong)  
Must erase it fast  
(It could be wrong, could be wrong)  
But it could've been right  
(It could be wrong, could be...)

_(Ca pourrait mal tourner, ça pourrait mal tourner)  
Cela pourrait ne jamais tenir  
(Ca pourrait mal tourner, ça pourrait mal tourner)  
Nous devrions tout effacer au plus vite  
(Ca pourrait mal tourner, ça pourrait mal tourner)  
Mais ça aurait dû être bon  
(Ca pourrait mal tourner, ça pourrait... )_

_-:-:-:-:-_

« Collant comme t'es, je t'imagine pas te satisfaire d'une réponse négative de toutes façons. »

L'humour. Pour déstresser. Pour simuler une rencontre normale où des têtes ne risquaient en aucun cas de tomber. Au sens propre comme au familier. Le rouquin lui adressa alors un sourire entendu, puis il sortit son téléphone de la poche intérieure de sa veste avec un geste nonchalant. Son pouce se glissa dans l'interstice séparant vaguement le corps de l'appareil de son clapet, et celui-ci s'ouvrit finalement dans un léger ''clac''. L'écran à la lueur fantomatique indiquait déjà trois appels en absence, mais le Turk dédaigna pourtant répondre à son collègue habituel pour lui préférer Tseng. Rude n'était au courant de rien quant à cette affaire. Autant ne pas impliquer plus de personnes que nécessaire.

« Yo c'moi. Personne à la position 302, j'vais passer la nuit ici et j'rejoindrai Rude demain. »

Court. Concis. Précis.

Sous ses airs de mariole sans cervelle, Reno demeurait tout de même l'un des meilleurs agents que comptait la Shinra. Peut-être justement à cause de ses airs de mariole qui menaient souvent à le sous-estimer. Même s'il n'en montrait rien pour l'heure, Zack se sentait réellement soulagé que le rouquin fût de son côté.

Parce qu'il représentait un soutien pour le jeune homme désormais privé de son mentor comme de tous ses repères.

Parce qu'il n'aurait pas voulu affronter des adversaires de la trempe des Turks.

Parce qu'il n'aurait pas voulu affronter … son amant.

_-:-:-:-:-_

Love is our resistance  
They keep us apart and they won't stop breaking us down  
And hold me, our lips must always be sealed

_L'amour est notre résistance_  
_Ils nous tiennent séparés l'un de l'autre et ils ne cesseront jamais de nous briser_  
_Serre-moi, nos lèvres doivent rester scellées à jamais_

_-:-:-:-:-_

Un nouveau ''clac'' accueillit la fermeture du téléphone, et celui-ci disparut dans sa poche d'origine tandis que Reno faisait choir sa veste à terre d'un simple mouvement d'épaules. La température n'était pourtant pas très élevée dans cet endroit de Gaïa, et Zack allait justement le lui faire remarquer lorsque le Turk s'empara d'un sac à dos noir qu'il avait dû déposer en approchant de la masure. Vinrent alors s'entasser sac de couchage, couvertures de survie et rations alimentaires pêle-mêle dans un creux du sol, et les pupilles du brun s'allumèrent de convoitise. Manger ! Cela pouvait sans doute paraître trivial, mais le SOLDAT crevait littéralement de faim, le maigre résultat de ses courtes chasses étant loin d'être satisfaisant pour nourrir un grand gaillard comme lui et un petit blond empoisonné. Alors chaudes ou froides - froides en l'occurrence puisqu'allumer un feu aurait été d'une stupidité sans nom - ces rations étaient une véritable bénédiction offerte par tous les dieux et les déesses de la création. Le contenu de la boite de métal fut d'ailleurs avalé à vitesse grand V afin de calmer un estomac bien trop malmené depuis quatre ans, puis Zack prit à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'il retournait déjà auprès de Cloud.

Dans son état, le blond ne pouvait absolument pas se sustenter seul, aussi son ami le nourrissait-il avec patience chaque jour qui passait. Lui donnant la béquée comme à un enfant en bas âge. Tout en lui parlant afin de briser le silence qui aurait pu s'installer entre eux et leur miner le moral. Le brun n'avait d'ailleurs pas manqué la lueur interrogative qui avait pris naissance au creux des prunelles amies, et tout son corps s'anima tandis qu'il débuta son histoire.

« C'est Reno qui a amené tout ça, c'est notre premier vrai repas depuis qu'on est sortit ! Alors toi je t'ai choisi … petit salé aux lentilles ! J'espère que tu aimes ? Moi j'adore, ma mère en fait un terrible le dimanche, elle y passe des heures en général et râle à tout va qu'elle va devoir s'échiner dans sa cuisine, mais elle aime bien râler alors je n'y fais plus tellement attention. Il faut vraiment que tu rencontres ma mère Cloud, je vois d'ici ce qui se passerait ! ''Oh mais Zack, ton ami est tout maigre, tu es sûr qu'on vous nourrit correctement à la Shinra ? Allez viens Cloud, j'ai une tarte qui n'attend plus que toi et des lasagnes au four qui terminent de cuire !'' Ah ses lasagnes sont excellentes aussi … en fait tout ce qu'elle fait est excellent, c'est un véritable cordon-bleu ma maman. Ah et puis … . »

Et c'était partit, le moulin à paroles brun était de retour. Angeal se serait certainement pincé l'arrête du nez pour lui signifier qu'il brassait décidément beaucoup de vent à tant parler, et ce même s'il avait toujours écouté avec attention ses histoires. Après tout, qui n'écoutait pas Zack lorsqu'il se lançait dans ce genre de discours si animé ? Pas Reno en tout cas … . Son amant avait toujours exercé une attraction impressionnante sur sa personne.

_-:-:-:-:-_

If we live our life in fear  
I'll wait a thousand years  
Just to see you smile again

_Si nous vivons dans la peur_  
_Alors j'attendrai un millier d'années_  
_Simplement pour te voir voir sourire à nouveau_

_-:-:-:-:-_

Une demi-heure plus tard.

Le temps passait décidément bien vite lorsqu'il était en sa compagnie, et le rouquin était resté à proximité des deux SOLDATs tout en surveillant les extérieurs. Le tableau était touchant, traduisant combien certains des membres de cette armée d'élite pouvait encore porter en eux de nobles sentiments.

« Angeal s'rait putain de fier de toi, Zack.

- T'as dit quelque chose ?

- Hum ? Nope rien d'important, laisse tomber. Et moi, c'est quand qu'tu m'papouilles ?! »

Sourire amusé d'un brun qui acheva enfin sa ''brève'' histoire de Gongaga, puis celui-ci essuya soigneusement le pourtour de la bouche de Cloud avant de l'allonger correctement sous une des couvertures de survie ramenée par le Turk. Voire les deux en fait, puisque Zack décida que lui et son amant sauraient largement se tenir chaud tous les deux cette nuit … . La première nuit paisible que lui et son compagnon de fuite pourraient passer. Au chaud et le ventre plein.

Les reliefs du repas furent ensuite enfermés dans un sac étanche avant d'être soigneusement enterrés afin de n'attirer aucun charognard - humain ou animal - puis le brun vint rejoindre Reno qui venait tout juste de s'asseoir sur le sac de couchage largement déployé dans un recoin du mur extérieur. Hors de portée de vue d'éventuels ennemis mais également du blondinet qui semblait s'être aussitôt endormi. Autant se ménager un minimum d'intimité. Les doigts du Turk jouait d'ailleurs nerveusement sur un paquet de cigarettes, mais son professionnalisme refusait qu'il s'en grillât une et mît la milice sur leurs traces.

« Je suis vraiment content que tu sois là avec moi. Si tu savais … . »

_-:-:-:-:-_

Kill your prayers for love and peace  
You'll wake the thought police  
We can hide the truth inside

_Réprime tes prières pour l'amour et la paix_  
_Tu va réveiller la Police de La Pensée_  
_Nous ne pouvons cacher la vérité en nous_

_-:-:-:-:-_

« Shhh Puppy, calme-toi. J'suis là maintenant. »

Une tête brune s'était déjà posée sur son épaule pour nicher son visage dans le creux de son cou, et Reno passa aussitôt une main rassurante dans cette sauvage chevelure, ses doigts vaquant un moment entre les mèches sombres avant de venir masser une nuque crispée. Son autre bras était venu entourer les épaules de Zack afin de le serrer fortement contre son corps, et il le berça tendrement tandis que les premières larmes venaient s'échouer sur sa chemise blanche.

Finalement, Zack pleurait. Ça ne les aiderait sans doute pas, mais ça le soulagerait toujours.

Et puis rapidement, des lèvres humides de larmes vinrent se poser sur une gorge offerte afin de la parsemer de baisers, remontant le long d'une mâchoire bien dessinée afin d'atteindre lentement mais sûrement leurs jumelles. Leur baiser fut cette fois-ci enflammé, presque brutal, et Reno se laissa complaisamment faire lorsque son amant le renversa pour le coller rudement à terre. Les mains puissantes du SOLDAT s'étaient ancrées sur ses épaules pour lui interdire tout mouvement, tandis que sa bouche glissait déjà à la découverte d'autres horizons plus australes.

Une gorge bientôt ornée d'un suçon.

Une perle de chaire torturée du bout des dents jusqu'à s'ériger fièrement sous ce traitement.

Un nombril envahi par une langue avide et gourmande.

Et puis une fine lignée de poils roux disparaissant sous le pantalon noir pour rejoindre le fruit défendu … .

_-:-:-:-:-_

(It could be wrong, could be wrong)  
But it should've been right  
(It could be wrong, could be wrong)  
Let our hearts ignite  
(It could be wrong, could be wrong)  
Are we digging a hole?  
(It could be wrong, could be wrong)  
This is outta control

_(Ca pourrait mal tourner, ça pourrait mal tourner)_  
_Mais ça aurait dû être bon_  
_(Ca pourrait mal tourner, ça pourrait ma tourner)_  
_Laissons nos coeurs s'enflammer_  
_(Ca pourrait mal tourner, ça pourrait mal tourner)_  
_Sommes-nous en train de creuser un trou ?_  
_(Ca pourrait mal tourner, ça pourrait mal tourner)_  
_Tout ceci est incontrôlable_

(It could be wrong, could be wrong)  
It could never last  
(It could be wrong, could be wrong)  
Must erase it fast  
(It could be wrong, could be wrong)  
But it could've been right  
(It could be wrong, could be...)

_(Ca pourrait mal tourner, ça pourrait mal tourner)_  
_Cela pourrait ne jamais tenir_  
_(Ca pourrait mal tourner, ça pourrait mal tourner)_  
_Nous devrions tout effacer au plus vite_  
_(Ca pourrait mal tourner, ça pourrait mal tourner)_  
_Mais ça aurait dû être bon_  
_(Ca pourrait mal tourner, ça pourrait... )_

_-:-:-:-:-_

« Zaaaaackk … . »

Le long râle de son amant fit vaguement redresser la tête du brun, puis celle-ci retourna derechef à ses occupations premières sans perdre un instant. Le temps, ils ne l'avaient plus. Il fallait profiter de l'autre à s'en damner. En profiter jusqu'à la mort. En profiter avant la mort.

Leurs étreintes avaient cette fois-ci des accents de désespoir. Des accents d'éternité … .

_-:-:-:-:-_

Love is our resistance!  
They keep us apart and won't stop breaking us down  
And hold me, our lips must always be sealed

_L'amour est notre force !_  
_Ils nous tiennent séparés l'un de l'autre et ne cesseront jamais de nous briser_  
_Et serre-moi, nos lèvres doivent rester scellées à jamais_

_-:-:-:-:-_

Lové dans les bras de Reno, le brun observait le profil endormi de son amant malgré la fatigue qui le rattrapait déjà et lui hurlait que dormir un peu le ferait tenir debout plus longtemps face à l'ennemi. Lui hurlait que ses yeux devraient être clos. Sans doute allaient-ils bientôt l'être à jamais, alors autant profiter qu'il était encore en vie … .

De son côté, le Turk somnolait plus qu'il ne dormait réellement. Lui aussi avait passé de longues heures à détailler Zack tandis que celui-ci s'était abandonné à Morphée. Pour feindre le sommeil dès qu'il avait accusé les premiers signes de réveil.

Tous deux s'observaient à la dérobée. Comme deux mâles drapés dans leur fierté.

Quelle fierté y avait-il à cela ?

_-:-:-:-:-_

The night has reached its end  
We can't pretend  
We must run  
We must run  
It's time to run

_La nuit touche à sa fin_  
_Nous ne pouvons pas faire semblant_  
_Nous devons fuir_  
_Nous devons fuir_  
_Il est temps de fuir_

_-:-:-:-:-_

« Je t'aime Reno. Prend soin de toi … . »

Le corps vaguement courbaturé du brun se leva avec prudence tandis que ses lèvres murmuraient ces mots, et il rabattit le pan du sac de couchage sur son amant sitôt qu'il se fût levé. Pour ne pas qu'il attrapât froid maintenant qu'il dormait seul. Maintenant qu'il dormirait seul.

Et sans faire davantage de bruit, Zack regagna l'intérieur de la cahute en ruine pour s'assurer que Cloud était réveillé, lui faire boire quelques gorgées d'eau, puis le charger sur son épaule avec autant de douceur que possible vu la position.

Le soleil se leva déjà pour rougir la ligne d'horizon, il était plus que temps de partir.

Faire ses adieux à Reno serait trop difficile … .

_-:-:-:-:-_

Take us away from here  
Protect us from further harm  
Resistance!

_Emmène-nous loin d'ici_  
_Protège-nous de futures blessures_  
_Résistance !_

_-:-:-:-:-_

« Je t'aime, Zack. »

Un murmure, seul à la porte d'une masure tanguant sur ses fondations tandis que le vent se levait déjà pour augurer d'une journée au climat moins agréable que celle qui l'avait précédée.

Les paroles du brun avait bien été entendues, mais Reno avait tenu à respecter le souhait qu'il avait émis la veille au soir lorsqu'ils s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Pas d'au-revoir. Pas d'adieu.

Et ce même s'il n'y avait rien de plus difficile que d'observer la silhouette de son amant disparaître au loin … .


End file.
